


Cabbage No. 2

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leifang gives and receives.





	Cabbage No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> for Ket, because oh, so much lulz over one of Hitomi's preferred gifts in DoA Xtreme2 is... a cabbage.
> 
> Originally posted Feb 1st, 2015.

Leifang finished the 'stuffed cabbage' the next day and had it wrapped to be delivered to Hitomi that evening. She supposed she could have just given it to her friend, but having surprises waiting was so much fun, even if sometimes they were a little weird and far-too-often from Zack.

She challenged the waterslides with Kasumi in the afternoon and raced Tina and Ayane on jet skis until it was too dark to see properly.

There were three boxes in her room - the first was from Zack, of course, and was a set of coupons for things like lemonade and ice cream. That wasn't bad, even, for Zack. The second was from Kokoro and was a little handbasket. Leifang had to stare at it for a second before realizing what it was for - she'd made a little comment about needing something to put her sewing supplies in. Kokoro had remembered. And while Leifang only had the hotel's sewing kit and her material scraps at the moment, now she wanted to make something for Kokoro. Maybe a watermelon-shaped pillow?

The last box was from Hitomi, which Leifang hadn't expected at all. They'd seen each other at lunch and gleefully stolen each other's sushi...

Inside was a copy of the novel 'Infinite Space', which she'd picked up and set down more than once while shopping with Hitomi the other day. It wasn't on her summer reading list for classes, of course, but she'd kept going back to it... Leifang couldn't help laughing - apparently Hitomi had made up her mind for her.

She headed for the hallway and Hitomi's room to thank her, momentarily forgetting all about her own gift to Hitomi--

Hitomi was already in the hallway, in her nightgown, clutching the stuffed cabbage to her chest. Leifang held out the book. Hitomi started laughing and Leifang couldn't help herself... they were a ridiculous pair, really. Still laughing, Leifang pulled Hitomi into her room where they both collapsed onto the bed in tears.

Of course, Leifang had long-since apologized over the original cabbage incident... But as she propped herself up and wiped her eyes, she almost wanted to do it again.

The dumbest of fights... Thankfully she still had the best of friends.


End file.
